A New Dimension
by scarlet-fever666
Summary: As he clattered in the kitchen, he nearly fell over from shock. L was crouching on a kitchen chair, a spoon hanging out of his mouth, and a bowl of his mother’s special chocolate and orange cake in front of him...L/Light oneshot.


"Light?"

Light buried his head in his book, and pretended to ignore this persistent calling from the staircase.

"LIGHT!" his mother shouted from the stairwell, angrily. "Don't ignore me!"

Light sighed, and put down the pen that he was scribbling with. Quietly, he turned off his television and computer, stored the book he was writing in in his desk hastily, and headed down the stairway. His mother knew not to bother him when he was "studying" – what was this break in the norm?

His head swam with the details of the day. Meeting L, primarily. This man…he'd taken him by surprise. He'd expected…well, he wasn't quite sure what he had expected to be honest. Certainly not someone so young, or quite so odd. Odd didn't really cover it, he thought grumpily.

He banged down the staircase, being careful to make as much noise as possible to annoy his mother. As he clattered in the kitchen, he nearly fell over from shock.

L was crouching on a kitchen chair, a spoon hanging out of his mouth, and a bowl of his mother's special chocolate and orange cake in front of him. He looked up at Light, who was spluttering in shock at the audacity of it all. The man had come to his house. His house, for God's sake!

His mother pulled him aside.

"I was TRYING to tell you that you had a guest," she hissed in his ear. "Do try and tell him that all those sweets aren't good for him. Can I get you anything else?" she said to L, her tone brightening up as she addressed company.

"That's alright, Mrs Yagami," L smiled, as he chewed his way through the cake.

"Ryuzaki…let's go up to my room," muttered Light, through his shock. What the hell was L doing here? How had he got here? Light glanced at L's feet, tucked underneath his knees, and noticed that he wasn't wearing shoes again. Glancing out the window, he saw a sleek black car parked outside, with Matsuda sitting happily in the driver's seat, completely alone in the vehicle. He appeared to be singing along to the radio in the front of the car. He evidently thought he was running a very important task for the detective.

It explained one part at any rate.

As they climbed the stairs, L in front, Light suddenly noticed just how thin L was, and a small, unexplainable part of him felt a twinge of remorse. He shook his head fiercely, not allowing the thought to enter his head.

As they entered his room, L began to scrutinise all his possessions, including his magazines and newspapers. With a jolt, Light noticed he was about to look in his drawers, and he had, stupidly, in his haste to get his bloody mother to shut up, put the note in the wrong one. He knew L would notice, and question him, and definately use the notebook as evidence agaisnt him – Light was well aware by now of L's intelligence. He did the first thing he could think of.

He pulled L round by the shirt and firmly kissed him.

It probably wasn't the best plan he'd ever thought of, not by a long way, but it certainly did the trick.

The only problem was, he found himself enjoying this fake kiss – or perhaps not fake; it didn't quite seem so anymore. It was passionate, heartfelt, and Light suddenly found that he didn't much care about what he was doing, or the damn shinigami was laughing at him, or that his mother was just downstairs, wondering what all the fuss was about in Light's bedroom, or that Matsuda had a direct view at his room from the car and was staring, open mouthed, at the two shadows on the curtains that had merged into one.

L pulled away, slowly, and gazed intently at Light's face. Light felt uncomfortable and hot – he didn't want to admit just how much he had taken pleasure from that kiss, even though he knew now there'd be no escaping it.

He was about to try to think of a new plan when L started to kiss him again.

Well, he thought, at least it adds a new dimension to the case.

_A/N – First (and probably not the last) DN fanfic! As you've probably guessed, I'm a bit of a Limagay (L/Light – our little nickname from it; Yagami is Imagay backwards. QED) fan and so this had to be the first one. Death Note is a LEGEND of a manga. Read it if you haven't already. _

_704 words (I think), completed March 16 2008. Ages ago now, apologies for that, and also for the sheer un-realism in this fanfic. Sort of (well, more the end bit, but I maintain Light's subconcious was GAGGING for it :D ) It's also on dA, but I changed the story a little for it to make it more plausible._


End file.
